She's a Man
by Ailurophileee
Summary: Awalnya aku pikir dia adalah sainganku. Makanya aku kesal padanya saat dia berani-beraninya menyentuh Itachi-san yang selama ini aku kagumi. Dengan wajahnya yang sangat cantik itu, siapa yang menyangka kalau dia adalah... Ah! Mungkin kepalaku sudah terlalu lelah. /Oneshoot/ AU. OOc


**Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **AU. OOC. Typo. Aneh, gaje, apapun sebutannya. Sakura-centric.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca, jika tertarik.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Haruno Sakura]**

Aku mengenalnya pertama kali saat aku bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi. Aku yang sama sekali tidak bisa berenang ini tiba-tiba ingin bergabung dengan klub renang dengan alasan bahwa instruktur renangnya adalah Uchiha Itachi, yang notabene adalah kakak tingkatku di universitas tempatku kuliah sekarang ini. Aku sudah menaruh perhatian pada pemuda ini sejak aku masuk sebagai mahasiswa baru di universitas ini. Orang-orang bilang dia adalah Prince Charming. Banyak gadis yang menyukainya. Bahkan teman-teman satu angkatanku juga ada yang terang-terangan menyatakan perasaan sukanya pada laki-laki itu. Tidak heran. Uchiha Itachi sudah mengukir prestasi sejak awal semester dia mulai kuliah di universitas ini. Dia jago renang dan menjuarai beberapa kejuaraan renang dan beberapa cabang olahraga lainnya. Kedua mata hitamnya yang seperti manik mutiara itu bisa memikat gadis mana saja. Postur tubuhnya yang atletis itu menambah kesempurnaan karismanya. Ah, apapun orang-orang itu menyebutnya.

Yah, kalau dibandingkan dengan seniorku yang juga jadi idola para gadis dan popularitasnya belum surut sampai sekarang itu, mungkin kalah jauh. Akasuna Sasori. Si otak matematika dari angkatan atas, yang sudah berkali-kali memenangkan olimpiade matematika. Gitaris band universitas kami yang mulai merambah dunia musik nasional. Dengan wajah tampan dan kekanakan seperti itu, siapa gadis yang tidak menyukainya? Aku dulu juga sangat menyukainya. Tapi hanya sebentar. Karena dia aneh. Maniak dengan alien dan hal-hal seperti itu. Yang benar saja. Aku bahkan sering melihatnya pergi ke tebing yang letaknya di belakang bangunan kampus, sendirian. Aku kira dia mau bunuh diri karena putus asa tidak menemukan keberadaan alien di mana pun. Tapi saat aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya dan menanyakan kepadanya tentang hobi barunya itu, dengan entengnya pemuda itu menjawab, "Aku baru saja bertemu dengan alien." Saat itu aku hanya bisa terperangah seperti orang bodoh mendengar jawabannya. Dan aku baru tahu beberapa saat kemudian kalau karakter Sasori-san memang seperti itu. Dia akan menjawab pertanyaan orang-orang dengan gayanya yang seenaknya itu.

Hahh.. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyukainya lagi. Konyol, ya? Jujur. Laki-laki itu memang tampan. Tapi dari awal aku memang tidak pernah benar-benar menyukainya. Lagipula sepertinya dia sudah punya pacar. Aku dengar sih begitu. Entahlah. Oh, ada satu orang lagi yang jadi idola para gadis di sekolah ini. Laki-laki paling konyol yang pernah aku temui. Uzumaki Naruto. Teman satu angkatanku. Dia tampan. Aku akui itu. Tapi otaknya tidak secemerlang wajah tampannya. Dia memang pernah menjuarai beberapa lomba penulisan ilmiah nasional berkali-kali. Suaranya saat menyanyi juga bagus sekali. Tapi tingkah lakunya itu.. Berteriak-teriak di lorong kampus saat kuliah sedang berlangsung, melemparkan bola sembarangan saat olahraga voli dan mengenai kepala seorang gadis yang saat itu sedang melintas di lapangan, membuat tim sepakbola fakultas kalah karena gol bunuh diri yang dilakukannya berulangkali, jarang masuk kuliah karena bisnis yang dijalankan dengan keluarganya. Hahh. Aku rasa catatan hitamnya juga mengimbangi catatan prestasinya. Tapi tetap saja dia menjadi ikon pemuda dengan wajah imut dan menggemaskan di universitas ini.

OKe, kita lupakan saja dua laki-laki itu. Yang pasti aku juga hampir gila gara-gara laki-laki bernama Uchiha Itachi ini. Dan sampai rela mengikuti klub renang hanya supaya aku bisa lebih dekat dengan laki-laki itu. Aku harus membuang jauh-jauh rasa maluku karena ketahuan tidak bisa berenang di usiaku yang sudah menginjak 22 tahun ini. Tidak masalah. Yang penting aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Itachi-san.

Tapi lalu orang itu datang. Mengusik kehidupan dan rencana yang sudah aku susun dengan sempurna jauh-jauh hari sebelum ini. Aku tidak tahu siapa gadis itu. Tapi tiba-tiba dia datang ke tempat latihan ini dan mengaku sebagai instruktur renang yang baru, menggantikan Uchiha Itachi yang sedang mengikuti kejuaraan renang di Korea. Apa-apaan gadis ini? Dengan dandanan aneh seperti itu. Gadis itu cantik sekali dan wajahnya sedikit mirip Itachi-san. Kedua matanya dan bentuk wajahnya sama. Bahkan warna rambut mereka sama. Tapi bedanya, Itachi-san punya rambut yang lebih panjang dan kelihatan macho sekali. Rambut gadis itu pendek sampai bahu dan hanya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Tapi entah kenapa dia kelihatan cantik sekali.

Ahh, konyol. Aku menepuk dahiku sendiri dengan gemas. Aku begitu kesal dengan gadis ini. Bahkan hanya dengan tersenyum tipis saja, semua anggota klub renang langsung luluh padanya. Aku tidak bisa dirayu dengan senyuman seperti itu. Apa-apaan itu? Oh, ya ampun. Kenapa aku jadi marah-marah sendiri? Apa gara-gara aku melihat Itachi-san merangkul bahu gadis ini dengan begitu akrabnya beberapa hari yang lalu? Gadis ini juga bersikap tenang-tenang saja saat Itachi-san merangkul bahunya dengan santai. Apa mereka pacaran?

DEG~! Sesuatu yang patah seolah terdengar dari dalam lubuk hatiku. Apa aku merasa patah hati? Gadis yang sekarang berdiri di depanku ini memang cantik sekali. Dia memiliki bentuk wajah yang sempurna. Dengan dagu lancip dan sorot mata tajam. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan suaranya. Suaranya sama sekali tidak manis seperti kebanyakan gadis pada umumnya. Meskipun aku juga pernah mendengar kalau ada beberapa wanita yang suaranya mirip dengan laki-laki karena terlalu rendah. Mungkin gadis ini salah satunya.

"Oh, Haruno-san kan? Apa ada masalah?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku terkesiap dan melihat gadis yang sampai sekarang tidak aku ketahui namanya itu sedang menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Gadis itu sudah berdiri di depanku, sudah lengkap dengan baju renangnya yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya itu. Aku tidak pernah melihat gadis ini memperlihatkan tubuh seksinya. Apa karena dia memang tidak seksi? Atau dia punya bekas luka di tubuhnya? Tapi intinya, dadanya bahkan lebih rata dari punyaku.

"Oh, aku tidak apa-apa," sahutku dingin.

"Apa kau sudah siap berlatih berenang pagi ini? Mungkin kau bisa memulainya dengan gerakan dasar. Yang lain sudah bisa menyesuaikan keadaan. Aku akan membantumu," kata gadis itu seraya tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Ahh, manis sekali~~!

Ah! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh terlena dengan pesonanya. Aku langsung mengambil sikap. Aku tidak boleh terlalu sering-sering memperhatikan senyumannya itu kalau tidak mau masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Dia adalah sainganku. Yah, entah apapun sebutannya. Tapi aku akui.. Senyumnya tadi... Manis sekali..

"Haruno-san, kau boleh berpegangan pada tanganku. Aku akan menahanmu," gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Mau tidak mau aku meraihnya juga. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa apa-apa kalau sudah berada dalam air.

Aku memasukkan kakiku ke dalam air dan mulai bergidik kedinginan. Aku semakin erat berpegangan pada tangan gadis itu dan bibir kolam renang di sampingku.

"Tidak usah takut. Aku akan ada di sini," kata gadis itu.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Aku mengangkat kakiku untuk melangkah lebih masuk ke dalam kolam renang, tapi terlambat menyadarinya. Aku tidak memperhatikan sebelumnya, ada pijakan tangga di bawahku dan kakiku sedikit tergelincir karenanya. Aku hampir terjatuh ke dalam air kalau seandainya gadis itu tidak menahan tubuhku. Tubuhku yang hampir ambruk ke depan bersandar pada gadis itu dan tanpa sengaja aku menyentuh tubuh bagian depan gadis itu.

Agak terkejut mengetahui kenyataan yang ada. Aku menatap gadis itu. Anak ini tidak punya dada? Gadis macam mana yang dadanya benar-benar rata seperti ini? Untuk beberapa saat aku masih memandangi pelatih baruku itu dengan pandangan penuh heran. Tapi yang dipandang hanya melempar senyum samar tapi mampu membuatku meleleh untuk beberapa saat.

Cukup~! Apa-apaan ini? Aku menggeleng keras-keras.

"Ayo, kita mulai," kataku tegas.

"Haruno-san, tidak perlu buru-buru. Kita mulai di tempat yang dangkal dulu, untuk pemula," kata gadis itu dengan nada memperingatkan.

Aku tidak memperdulikannya. Aku terus berjalan masuk dalam kolam renang. Aku sudah mengikuti kelas renang ini beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Aku tahu beberapa teknik berenang dasar. Tidak perlu menunggu gadis yang sedang berteriak di belakangku itu. Enak saja.. Untuk pemula? Aku sudah menguasainya. Dia pikir aku harus berenang di kolam khusus untuk anak-anak itu dan membiarkan diriku sendiri ditatap dengan tatapan menghina dari anak-anak kecil itu? Yang benar saja. Aku tidak mau...

Aku mulai berenang dengan gerakan dasar yang sudah aku tahu. Aku berenang menuju kolam yang mempunyai kedalaman tinggi. Aku harus mencobanya 'kan? Untuk menguji seberapa jauh aku sudah belajar selama ini.

Tapi aku baru melakukan beberapa gerakan saat aku mulai ada yang aneh dengan kakiku. Kakiku rasanya sakit sekali dan sulit untuk digerakan. Ahh! Aku baru ingat. Aku belum melakukan pemanasan sebelum masuk kolam ini tadi. Aku tadi terlambat dan melewatkan sesi pemanasan. Oh, bagaimana ini? Kakiku tidak bisa bergerak. Dan orang-orang di sekitarku sepertinya tidak memperhatikan apa yang sedang terjadi padaku.

Tanganku mulai bergerak-gerak sembarangan agar aku bisa segera sampai di pinggiran kolam. Kakiku sudah tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Ya ampun. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku hampir tenggelam dan tidak ada yang memperhatikanku. Kepalaku sudah mulai tenggelam, tapi aku terus berusaha untuk naik ke permukaan dan menggerak-gerakan tangan untuk berenang. Tapi sia-sia. Tubuhku terus masuk ke dalam air.

Dan saat aku sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran, aku dapat merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menarik tanganku dan mengangkat tubuhku ke permukaan. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan samar-samar. Aku lihat pelatih baruku mulai mengangkat tubuhku. Dan aku bisa merasakan tubuhku seperti melayang di dalam kolam renang ini saat gadis itu berenang sambil menarik tubuhku.

Saat tiba di pinggir kolam renang, dengan sigapnya gadis itu mengangkat tubuhku dan membawanya ke salah satu kursi panjang yang ada di pinggiran kolam renang. Apa? Mengangkatku? Mana ada gadis yang bisa mengangkat dengan begitu sigapnya seperti tadi? Aku merasa lemas sekali untuk memikirkan jawaban pertanyaan itu. Aku rasa banyak air yang tertelan olehku tadi.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menyipitkan mataku untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku tadi. Kedua mata hitam yang menyorot tajam sedang menatapku. Aku tidak bisa bernapas dan jantungku hampir meledak karena kemasukan air. Kesadaranku hampir menghilang saat aku merasa ada yang menekan paru-paruku. Berulang kali. Tapi air di dalam tubuhku tidak juga keluar. Ya, ampun, rasanya sesak sekali.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bibirku.

Oh, tidak, batinku ngeri. Jangan CPR. Apa tidak ada jalan lain? Aku mulai pasrah. Menyerahkan ciuman pertamaku pada seorang gadis yang sudah merenggut Itachi-san dariku.

Hei, Sakura! Kau itu mau mati! Kenapa masih memikirkan hal itu? Sebuah suara lain yang berasal dari hati nuraniku yang baik meneriakiku agar aku tidak memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu sekarang.

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa pasrah saat aku merasakan seseorang mengangkat daguku dan mendongakkan kepalaku. Detik berikutnya mulutku mulai dibuka dengan paksa dan aku merasakan udara dihembuskan dari mulut seseorang yang kini sedang berusaha memberikan napas bantuan padaku.

Dadaku kembali ditekan lagi dan air mulai naik ke tenggorokanku. Beberapa saat kemudian aku mulai terbatuk dan air yang sejak tadi menghambat jalan pernapasanku mulai keluar sedikit demi sedikit.

Perlahan-lahan kesadaranku mulai kembali dan aku bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas sekarang. Beberapa anak dari klub olahraga sedang mengerumuniku dan mereka menatapku dengan tatapan cemas.

Seorang lagi, yang kini duduk tepat di samping tubuhku, tampak menatapku dengan tatapan datar. Aku mengerjapkan mata menatapnya. Memastikan penglihatanku tidak salah.

Bukankah dia adalah gadis instruktur yang tadi menyelematkanku? Tapi kenapa... dia sedikit berbeda? Rambut hitam sebahunya yang basah tampak jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dan caranya menatapku itu... sangat seksi.

Ya, ampun, Sakura. Jangan bilang kalau kau... Oh, tidak. Dia seorang gadis, demi Tuhan, Sakura!

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tahu kan kalau berenang tanpa pemanasan akan membuat kakimu kram. Untung Sasuke-san segera menyadarinya dan langsung menarikmu ke atas," kata salah satu gadis yang sedang mengerumuniku.

Eh? Sasuke... san? Sasuke?

Aku kembali menatap instuktur baruku itu. Dia balas menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Dahinya berkerut menatapku.

EH?! Aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya. Kalau teman-temanku yang lain tahu namanya, jadi hanya aku di sini yang tidak sadar kalau dia—

Aku menepuk dahiku dengan keras sekali.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padaku sampai tidak menyadari kalau dia adalah laki-laki?!

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Fic iseng2 di tengah malam. Galau gara2 spoiler. Besok udah terakhir. Terserah deh akhirnya gimana. Yang penting ane tetep SasuSaku lovers. Hihi**


End file.
